Dark Bridge
230px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 900 MST |stars = 11 |ability = Halves TP costs which is taken out of HP per cast. Boosts Grants by 10%. Allows Megid to pierce. |ATP = 185-400 |DFP = 50 |ATA = 34 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "A claw imprinted with Olga Flow DNA. The dark malignant Photons still retain the power of ancient techniques." : — In-game description Dark Bridge is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This weapon is not legitimately obtainable in the retail version of the game without hacking. It is created by having a Force with at least 900 MST combine any weapon in the basic rod series with Parasitic Gene "Flow". The following includes which weapon, the amount of grinds it needs, and the required level to combine the items: Rod +75 & level 100 Pole +50 & level 110 Pillar +30 & level 120 Striker +20+ & level 130 Dark Bridge is only equippable by Forces. While the rod is equipped, TP costs are reduced by 50%. However, instead of taking from the player's TP pool, the weapon will instead drain that amount from the player's HP per technique cast. Additionally, while equipped, Dark Bridge boosts the power of Grants by 10% and allows Megid to pierce through enemies. As a side effect of wielding this cursed weapon, the equipper will occasionally become frozen, confused, or paralyzed. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Dark Bridge has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. TP Power Pso ep3 alive aqhu.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Pso ep3 brave hammer.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Pso ep3 caduceus.png|Caduceus|link=Caduceus Pso ep3 csorcerer cane.png|C-Sorcerer's Cane|link=Sorcerer's Cane Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 fatsia.png|Fatsia|link=Fatsia Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso ep3 hildeblue cane.png|Hildeblue's Cane|link=Hildeblue's Cane Pso ep3 plantain leaf.png|Plantain Leaf|link=Plantain Leaf Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 rabbit wand.png|Rabbit Wand|link=Rabbit Wand Pso ep3 rod.png|Rod|link=Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Pso_ep3_striker_chao.png|Striker of Chao|link=Striker of Chao Pso ep3 twin psychogun.png|Twin Psychogun|link=Twin Psychogun Mental Focus Mental Focus is an ability that is unique to Dark Bridge. Pso_ep3_dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Tech Pso ep3 chaos sorcerer.png|Chaos Sorcerer|link=Chaos Sorcerer Pso ep3 dark bridge.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Pso ep3 gran sorcerer.png|Gran Sorcerer|link=Gran Sorcerer Pso ep3 hildebear cane.png|Hildebear's Cane|link=Hildebear's Cane Pso inolis card art.jpg|Ino'lis|link=Ino'lis Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso peko bust crop.png|Peko|link=Peko Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods